the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naay
Naay was a mutant cyborg and the husband of Savannah van Dukas. It is unknown who rebuilt him, but by 2019 very little of his original body remained. At some point before 2019, Naay was reunited with Savannah and the pair soon married in the north of America. However, Naay suffered great mental anguish as the war escalated when he learned that his wife was pregnant. He and his family were divided in location during the fighting, but Naay eventually came to his senses and reunited with Savannah in time to see his son's birth, who they named Edward van Dukas. During the latter part of the war, General Naay unintentionally killed police officer Jessie, who had survived Operation: Purge. As he fled, Baby Intelligence, who believed Naay had betrayed them, became furious and attacked him, crushing his cybernetic plates in the midst of their clash. Believing Naay dead, Baby Intelligence digressed. At some point after Naay's death, his body was used to create the robot warrior N-K Necrosis, who considered himself to be the reincarnation of Naay. However, the robot was killed shortly after his creation by several spacers. Biography Early Life Very little is known about Naay's early life. He claimed to have chosen to be rebuilt and have portions of his body replaced with cybernetics. By the time of the Second NoHead War, very little of his original body remained. Second NoHead War At some point between 2015 and 2019, Naay was reunited with Savannah and the pair soon married in the north of America with only witnesses from the local tavern. When Mr. Stupid NoHead returned, Naay began supporting the police. Naay and Savannah lived for some time at the Dukas house, but the two was not around very often as they was usually sent on many missions for the police. On the run Naay suffered great mental anguish as the war escalated when he learned that his wife was pregnant. He and his family were divided in location during the fighting, Baby Intelligence and his friends next heard of Naay under a phone booth. Naay made Baby Intelligence realize that they were still good friends, with his putting forth the opinion that Baby Intelligence's instincts were good and they were usually right. Naay eventually came to his senses and reunited with Savannah in time to see his son's birth. They named him Edward van Dukas, after Savannah's father, who had recently been murdered by robot soldiers. Naay asked Baby Intelligence to be Edward's godfather. First Battle of the NoHead Base During the latter part of the Second NoHead War, General Naay unintentionally killed police officer Jessie, who had survived Operation: Purge. As he fled, Baby Intelligence, who believed Naay had betrayed them, became furious. He telekinetically crushed the plates covering Naay's internal organ sac, injuring his lungs and aggravating the General's already irritating wheezing problems; a result of his organic form not taking well to his cyborg implants. This crippling blow injured Naay, who was instantly set upon by the infant. Naay was forced to brandish his own weapon and defend himself. Naay briefly held his own, using his emotions to drive his fight against Baby Intelligence, even managing to inflict a shoulder wound on him. But in the end, Naay sustained wounds in his shoulder and across his spine and was disarmed. Believing Naay dead, Baby Intelligence returned to the battle. Partial resurgence At some point in the 23rd century, Knights recovered Naay's body, transporting it and his captured skyfighter to one of Hell Burnbottom's secret storehouses in Wyoming. There it would remain to collect dust for years, until the cyberneticist Nicolette Kisworth used the body of the general for the N-K Project, to create the highly advanced robot N-K Necrosis, which was finished in 2298. This war machine enjoyed a brief life in the Yellowstone Base, before being destroyed by an anonymous group of spacers. The combatants looted the robot's remains, taking its weaponry and anything else they deemed valuable. Personality and Traits Naay was compassionate, intelligent, tolerant, levelheaded, peaceful, selfless, brave, kind, and good-natured. Despite having suffered a great deal, he managed to retain an ability to see the good in almost everybody and was extremely forgiving. Naay also had an excellent sense of humor. Appearances * * * * Notes and References Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Unknown births Category:Cyborgs Category:Police allies